McAnally
McAnally, usually called Mac, is the owner of McAnally's Pub. He first appears in Storm Front. Description Mac is a tall, gangly man with a shaved head. His actual age is indeterminate; "somewhere between thirty and fifty.""Heorot" He is a man of few words and few overt expressions, but when he says or emotes something, it is generally noteworthy. When he works, he wears black pants, a white shirt, and a white apron that is always spotless. He seems to be generally very wise and imperturbable. He makes the best ale in Chicago, and gets irritated if one wants it served cold, as that would ruin its flavor. After he brought out his private stash, Harry Dresden called Mac a "beeromancer".Small Favor, ch. 17 He makes lemon ice-cubes to go with his lemonade, so that it doesn't get watered down. He specializes in steak and steak sandwiches.Proven Guilty, ch. 19 He is something of an unsolved mystery throughout the series. By all appearances, he's nothing but human, yet he knows an enormous amount about the supernatural community, has managed to designate his bar as neutral territory under the Unseelie Accords,Death Masks, ch. 17 and he seems to be on first-name basis with both of the Faerie Ladies and Fix, as well as with Anastasia Luccio and Donald Morgan.Dead Beat, ch. 30 Furthermore, in Cold Days, the Outsider, He Who Walks Before, knew who Mac was, calling him "Watcher".Cold Days, ch. 22 In Skin Game, Mab shows Mac much more respect than she shows Nicodemus Archleone.Skin Game, ch. 44 He drives a white '89 Trans Am, that he loans to Dresden in Storm Front.Storm Front, ch. 24 He speaks at least a little Japanese. In the series ''Fool Moon'' In Fool Moon, "Heorot" In Heorot, McAnally introduces Roger Braddock to Harry Dresden on account of Braddock's wife having disappeared."Heorot" On her return to her husband, MacAnally toasts Dresden and Ms. Gard on the successful completion of the mission. ''Death Masks'' In Death Masks, when Harry Dresden entered the bar, Mac caught his eye then nodded to a sign on the wall that said: "ACCORDED NEUTRAL TERRITORY", before pulling a shotgun out from under the bar and asking, "Got it?", to which, Harry answers: "No problem". This was just before the meeting of the seconds with the emissary to establish weapons for the duel between Harry Dresden and Paolo Ortega. "Last Call" In "Last Call", Harry Dresden finds Mcanally and a number of his customers beaten up and hurt in the Mac's pub; a spell cast on Mac's beer has caused them to become violent and attack each other."Last Call" ''Changes'' In Changes, he is the first person Harry Dresden talks to about his daughter. Mac listens intently as Harry tells him about Susan Rodriguez, what happened and about being an orphan and that he will not let that happen to his little girl. Mac then responds with some profound, and somewhat prophetic, wise words.Changes, ch. 01 ''Aftermath'' In Aftermath, William Borden mentions him as a source of the information that half a dozen people disappearing in the day and a half before the kidnapping of Georgia and Andi.Aftermath ''Cold Days'' In Cold Days, when the Outsider, He Who Walks Before, demands that Harry Dresden be sent out to him under threat of attack on his pub. Dresden offers to take it outside under the Accords; but McAnally does not accept the proposition. Sharkface recognizes Mac and the reason behind his presence there. Mac, Harry, and Thomas fight him off till he leaves.Cold Days, ch. 22Harry pressed Mac for what he knows about this Outsider but Mac refuses to give Harry any overt information stating "I'm out". Just before Harry left, Mac covertly passed information to him using three beer bottle to symbolically say that there of three of them (meaning three Walkers as Harry later finds out). Later, Mac, along with Harry's other friends—Butters, Andi, and Justine—were kidnapped by the Redcap.Cold Days, ch. 35 Unlike Harry's other friends however, Mac does not appear to have been tied up. That or he's able to heal so quickly that no marks are left on his wrists.Cold Days, ch. 37 He is shot in the abdomen but appears to heal from this wound within the hour as well. ''Skin Game'' In Skin Game, Mac closes down his pub for a private meeting between Harry and Kringle. Mab bows her head to him deeply, greeting him respectfully. Mac acknowledges the gesture and returns her compliment, making Mab smile and refer to him as a "flatterer." Word of Butcher According to Jim Butcher, more will be revealed about Mac later on the series. He's not a god, nor the scion of a god.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hNPzHhdyVNE&feature=related He is, however, dangerous.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6wKr8UERpto In a talk at the Trails West Library, Liberty, MO, Jim stated about Mac, "I've already told you who he is, but you'd have to be pretty nerdy..." He went on to say that if someone DID figure it out and asked him about the correct name, he'd say no. References Category:Recurring characters Category:Creatures Category:Fool Moon Category:Heorot Category:Death Masks Category:Last Call Category:Changes Category:Aftermath Category:Cold Days Category:Skin Game